


Ending too soon.

by Cliftonredgrave



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliftonredgrave/pseuds/Cliftonredgrave
Summary: Vanessa  and Charity never believed in forever before they found each other. However how will they cope when that forever is brought to a  halt before they are ready to say goodbye and the future they planed is stolen from them.





	Ending too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So ok guys I just wanted to do something for Vanity fest before it ended and I thought I would focus today on a Trope that always breaks my heart. I Also have plans to post a fic for 1st which I know was at the start of the week but I want to save it for tomorrow and Vanity's anniversary and a celebration one I will either post tomrow or Friday. In the theme of 1sts I ask that you be kind this is my 1st fic in forever and the very 1st vanity I have written I dedicate this to my fave fandom and they people I owe the most.

Wow this day had been the longest of vanessa's life, Wow there it was that four letter word life the one thing that Ness had never be frighten of untill now. Right now she sat alone in Tug Ghyll it had never felt this empty she felt alone for the 1st time in 2 years she was hiding a serect something that she knew she needed to tell her family but how . I mean how did she tell her wonderful wife and children she was leaving them. They were her world and she was theirs. The tears flooded down her face as thought how just hours earlier the world had never looked better that was before the walls began to cave in. 

Flashback.  
This Monday was like any other had been this summer holiday full of family time as Ness took in the sight in front of her it could never have been more perfect Charity was stood in the kitchen making a quick spot of lunch. Johnny and Mosses were playing on the floor Joe Noah and Ryan were on the Xbox , Sarah was sat at the dinning table doing her art project and Debbie was on the parallel arm of the sofa to Ness this was true domestic bliss. No one in world knew what was coming . 

"I Am just going to go and see how your mums geting on with lunch" Ness turned to Deb and smiled as she walked past Sarah she couldnt help and point out the sheer talent the girl clearly possesed . "Wow Sarah that is insane". Sarah couldnt belive the kindest words coming from the blonde and it got her thinking she asked Vanessa if they could go outside and have a chat to be honest Vannessa felt so hounored she was always going to say yes. "What is it kid your worrying me." "I thought you never got worried anymore i mean 2 years married to granny Charity and as a proper dingle" , "I would have thought nothing was scary now least of all a sixteen year old who is so close enough to being your granddaugther actaully this is what I wanted to talk to you about I wanted to ask could i call you Granny"? "I Have asked mum and she says as long as you dont mind i can think shes worried it might be a step too far and scare you off but i have never seen Granny Chariy so happy and i want you to know now more than ever how much this family needs you no how much we all want you" ." Oh sweetheart of course you can" Vanessa said feeling overjoyed she hugged the young girl tight and felt like the luckiest person on the planet with the most treasured family, 

The 2 woman headed back inside and ness went over to Charity pulled her into a hug from behind and moaned "i dont want to leave i dont ever want this moment to stop", "Oh babe you are a soppy mare" Charity mussed , "You know you love it really" Ness replied proding Charity playfully in the ribs . "Look the quicker you go the quicker you will be home with me and we can be alone if i kick this rabble out" There it was that typical dingle sass and the humour Charity used to hide the truth but she knew V would seeright through truth be told Charity loved nothing more than being surronded by the rabble as she called them . However she was still just taking a while to get used to it was a far cry from her chidhood the one she was forced to leave behind she was so young when she saw and experinced so many things no human should let alone a young girl . She was just glad now she trully had her safe space where the walls didnt have to be so high right here with Ness and to be honest glad her own offspring where all now in their safe space with her and a loving family it was all she ever wanted and all she ever needed. Charity was pulled out of her perfect daydream as the smaller woman behind her loosened her hold and sighed "I better go get this doctors over with dont forget we have trace dad megan and leyla over for dinner tonight" . "Oh the joy charity Snarked i mean i suposse 2 out of 4 wanted house geust isnt bad." Be nice" Ness smriked "dad and megan are really trying" . Charity thought quickly yeah trying me but said nothing . 

At the doctors . 

Mrs Dingle the doctor called and with that the blonde stood up even after 2 years it still felt just as beautiful to share Charitys last name . That was the last smile Vanessa would crack today not that she knew it yet . 

She Could not comperhend the words "I am sorry to tell you Mrs dIngle but your test results show you have stage 4 Cervical Cancer" . At that moment the world stoped the room span no this must be a nightmare she was fine she hadnt even felt that unwell just the odd pain hence the check up . Ever the optomist she looked at the doctor "ok so whats next what treatment how do i get better go back to my family and give them good news keep them safe when the storm gets dark with some sort of hope" . The Doctor Began once more I am sorry mrs dingle this is far to advanced for us to handle i dont know how you havent been in more discomfort you must have the body of an ox . How long Vansessa asked  
how long until I die . Days the doctor said . 

Back in the persent  
That was what lead us here to Vanessa alone in tears dinner plans postponed and the fear of telling the truth ness knew charity would be back in seconds and she could do it she couldnt . Right then as if on cue charity walked in and seeing the fear in Vanessas eyes walked over and asked what was wrong it talk about 30mins for Ness to say it. Then she burst into tears and told Charity how she wouldnt blame her if she uped and left now she didnt need more pain she didnt desreve it neither did their prefect brood . Charity Just held ness tight all honest terifed but said slowly i am not going anywhere i am in for the long haul anyway we are married now i said forever and dont give my forever to just anyone you know. Thats the point we dont have forever ness sobbed we have days to say goodbye. I dont want to say goodbye not yet that night they sat there in their safe place one last time not thinking of goodbye . However goodbye came 3 short days later ness surronded by her beautiful famiily she thought this was heven but no that was yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have made it this far thank you for sticking with me and please leave comments of improvements and thoughts I just want to give you guys the best fanfic enjoyment I can. I apogise this is now uploading on their annniversary it took forever . Also sorry for any grammar isusses or spelling its let i tried my best .


End file.
